


Threesome Part II

by LilyGardens



Series: Darling Nikki [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki's sexual exploits with her boyfriend and his best friend, continue....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome Part II

Nikki woke up the next morning to Kit's mouth on her breasts, and all over her for that matter. "Wha- what are you doing?" She mumbled half asleep. All she could see when she looked down was a tumble of dark curly hair, headed down. She moaned when she felt his soft, luscious lips on her stomach. 

He looked up and smiled. "I'm waking you up." He said, spreading her legs apart and bending them at the knee. The grin on his face was full of mischief, and as his mouth dived lower, he reached up to fondle her now erect nipples. Nikki squealed, and moaned, writhing on the bed when she felt his tongue on her clit. He pinched, groped, massaged her breasts, and when his lips engulfed her pussy and wrapped around her swollen nub, she lost it. Nikki mewled like a cat and cried out when she felt his tongue inside her. That was all it took. He was rising quickly, in more ways than one, and incredibly horny. He climbed back on top of her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and his cock, further south, slid into her as well. 

Kit groaned and screamed out her name as he pounded her. He fucked her so hard she almost forgot what had happened the night before, and who was in the living room. She half expected to look over and find Ben standing there, watching them again. The thought excited her even more, then the visual of him standing in the doorway naked, stroking his cock and watching them fuck, hit her, and she climaxed so hard she raked her nails down Kit's back, drawing a loud groan from him. He slammed into her even harder, and had to bury his face in her neck and the pillows underneath her to keep the whole neighborhood from hearing him. 

Kit was laying next to her with his hand on her stomach, caressing her lazily and kissing her shoulder when she turned and looked at him. "What's gotten into you this morning?" She said, with a raised eyebrow. He smiled back and hid his face, "ah... you made me really horny, that's what." 

"I... did?" 

"You did... last night, this morning when I woke up thinking about.. what we did I.. couldn't help myself." 

"So were you turned on watching your friend fuck me, I mean even though technically you were participating..."

"Yes. I'm not sure how to feel about all this but it did turn me on."

He picked his head up and looked at her. "Soooooooooooo.... how was it for you? I mean this was your fantasy. Was it okay?" 

Then it was Nikki's turn to blush. "Well if I tell you it was amazing.... would you believe me? I mean um... I was really nervous, I didn't think I'd be able to go through with it unless I was double blind drunk." 

"And was... Ben.... okay???" 

"Ohhh... um.... he.. yes. Yes, you both were." Now she was really blushing, and thankful Kit couldn't read her mind. "You know.." he said, "it's alright, I mean if you're still attracted to him-" 

Nikki sat up on her elbow. "Kit what exactly are you saying??"

"Well... I mean it was obvious you enjoyed that, last night. So I mean if you still wanted to-" 

"Hey guys listen, could you not have ridiculously loud sex when I'm trying to sleep. People can hear the two of you from the next state over." Ben was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing nothing but a pillow over his crotch. 

"Oh I know YOU'RE not talking." Nikki shot back. He looked at her and grinned. "Would you like a repeat then?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. A pillow went flying across the room and hit him in the chest. 

"Ben, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" Kit yelled. Nikki burst into uncontrollable laughter and pulled the covers over her head. 

"Alright there's no need to raise your voice I'm going to take a shower." Nikki peeked out from under the covers and saw him wink at her, before turning around and giving her an epic view of his ass. "Really Ben???" Kit called after him, "really?? Was that necessary?" The only answer he recieved was the sound of Ben's laughter as he walked into the bathroom. 

For the next week after Ben left, Nikki and Kit couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like the threesome had opened up some pandora's box of arousal. Twice this week Nikki had come home to be greeted by Kit throwing her up against a wall and fucking her brains out. Nikki had returned the favor quite a few times by dropping to her knees after he'd walked in from work and saying hello by putting his cock in her mouth before he even had a chance to put down his bags and lock the door. 

Several times Nikki wondered what was running through Ben's head.. when she wasn't being bent over the couch, or tackled, that is. She finally mustered up the courage to ask Kit one night when they were taking a breather. "So.. have you spoken to Ben?" 

Kit looked at her. "Yeah." 

"Annndd how is he erm... doing??"

"He's adjusting..." Kit laughed as he said the words. "He's worried things will be weird between us now that this has happened, and a few times he mentioned masturbating to the three of us, but I think he was just testing me to see if I'd punch him." 

Nikki laughed at the thought of Ben jerking off vigorously with the image of them all fucking in his head... oh... well that is very interesting come to think of it. Ben stroking his cock in front of her... 

"I didn't tell him we've been fucking like rabbits, though." He looked at Nikki and noticed the far away look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about Nik?" 

"What?..." Nikki snapped out of her daydream. "Oh.. I was... well I mean it wasn't like our sex life was non existent before you know? It's just that... I don't know, everytime I think about it...." 

"I know." Kit grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch. "And this is all your fault." He was hard, for the nth time, and Nikki felt a twinge in her nether region. "Oh.." She smiled. She was wearing a tshirt and no panties, and his clothes were strewn across the living room. They had been snuggling under a blanket in the living room, watching tv. Kit grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "Fuck... Oh god Nikki fuck me please." Nikki sat on his cock and rode him slowly, running her fingers through his hair, his mouth on her breasts, her pussy was throbbing and she was so horny she had to pace herself to keep from cumming all over his cock instantly. That failed, she screamed as her orgasm hit for the... how many had she had? Nikki scrambled to push him away, her entire body sensitive from cumming, but he just pulled her back down on his throbbing dick and made her take it. "Get back here..." 

Both of them ended up passing out on the couch that night. 

Kit had to go away for 4 days on business, and that would give them a breather. While the sex was amazing, both of them were fucking so much they were exhausted. Nikki had 2 days off and spent them lounging around the house, watching tv and surfing the net. She was wearing a pair of short biker shorts and a white tank top when the doorbell rang. 

And there was Ben, doing his very best puppy dog eyes impersonation. Nikki looked at him cautiously. "Hi?..." 

"Uh... Kit home?" He returned her cautious gaze and shuffled his feet. 

Nikki shook her head. "Nope, he won't be back until Thursday." 

She waited for it... 

"Are... you home?" Ben smiled. 

Motherfucker... 

"Yes... Ben." She folded her arms and stared at him. 

"Are.... you.... busy??" Ben bit down on his lower lip and looked down at his shoes. 

"Ben, what do you want?" 

"I want you." He blurted out, and then it became very obvious that was the reason he was there. Ben stepped forward, she stepped backward, watching him. 

"I don't want to be a complete dick..." he started, "but I haven't been able to get the image of you fucking me out of my head." He closed the door behind him, but didn't take his eyes off her. 

"Well that could be problematic." She was backing up, and very much aware of the fact that she was running out of "backing up" space. 

"Why'd you let me in?" He said, coming closer. "You should have just slammed the door in my face." 

Well that was obvious... Nikki thought. 

He waited until he had her pinned against the wall, and this time when he kissed her, and put his hands around her waist, she didn't stop him. Nikki was pawing at his chest and the next second her hands were in his hair. And oh my god what an amazing kiss it was, but this was wrong wasn't it? What the hell was the matter with her, she kept thinking. If it was wrong her body couldn't tell the difference, and when she heard him moan into her mouth it was almost her undoing. By the time he had slid his hands under her top, and was kissing her neck, she knew she had to do something, this can't happen, she thought, I can't do this with Kit not here... 

She felt his hands brush against her nipples and she moaned involuntarily before she could stop herself. He pulled up her top and drew one nipple into his mouth, biting it gently while pinching the other. Nikki yelped and tried to push him away. "No... oh god... Ben... no.. no wait we.... oh my g-... Ben stop please we can't!" It took everything in her to push him off of her. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, across from her. They were both panting out of breath. 

"This isn't right, I can't... I can't do this to Kit." She said.

"Yeah... no you're right... you're right, I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have..." 

"Go sit on the couch." 

Ben looked up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"And take off your jacket." 

He moved toward the living room sofa, pulling off his jacket, and sat down. 

"Open your pants and pull them down." 

"What???" He looked at her as if he'd just been slapped. 

"Take your pants off.... and your shorts too." 

Ben was confused, excited, but confused and had no idea what she was getting at, but in the next moment he did was she asked, and was sitting on the couch, naked from the waist down.

"So have you really been jerking off thinking about me?" She sat on the far end of the couch, watching him. He was fully erect, and fully aware of what she was staring at. 

"I.... yeah..." 

"I want to watch you stroke your cock for me." 

Ben's cock twitched and he thought he was going to explode right then and there when he heard her say the words. "Oh... you..." Nikki got up off the couch and walked over to him, kneeled down right in front of him and took his hand, placing it on his cock and forcing him to stroke himself. "Do it." She said looking right into his eyes. His breathing became heavy and it was apparent he was turned on. He tried to hold it together, watching her watch him, but the moan that escaped his lips gave him away. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, touching himself. He knew she was watching his every move, his mouth dropped open and he moaned louder as the speed of his stroking increased. His hand was pumping up and down and he gritted his teeth, opening his eyes to look at her. 

"Can I touch you?" He asked. 

She shook her head, still watching. He felt her hand on his inner thigh and looked down, watching his own hand pumping, and lost complete control. Ben gasped and then roared throwing his head back as he came all over himself. "Fffuuuucckkk!!!!!!!!!!! God... dammit that was a new shirt." He looked back down at his ruined shirt, and then at her as she rose to walk away. 

"Nikki..." 

"I'm going to bed." She said as she walked down the hallway. "What.. um, you're just going to leave me here??" 

"Yes, you stay there, make yourself comfortable.... goodnight." 

Nikki closed the bedroom door and locked it, and then leaned against the door and heaved a sigh of relief. She pulled off her tank top, and shorts, and her now soaked panties, and laid on the bed naked. Nikki proceeded to finger herself until she came, twice, and then finally fell asleep. 

 

Kit came home to find Ben sleeping on his couch, and Nikki nowhere in sight. He walked over to the couch and jabbed his friend in the ribcage with his knee. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ben shot up to a sitting position. It was after 5pm and he had dozed off after being held captive for two days by Nikki. He put his head in his hands and tried to shake the sleep off. "I came looking for you, and Nikki.... and tried to seduce your girlfriend again."

"Where is she??" 

"I dunno, she wouldn't let me leave..." 

"What the fuck do you mean she wouldn't let you leave??" 

"She told me to stay here and sleep on the couch." 

"Did you fuck her?" 

"No. No, she wouldn't let me." 

Kit breathed a small sigh of relief, until he saw Nikki come out of the bedroom. They both stood there staring at each other. 

"He said you wouldn't allow him to leave? What's going on?" 

"I didn't, and nothing's going on... yet." She walked over to where he was standing in front of Ben on the couch. "But it was pretty clear why he came over here." 

"Did.... something happen, Nik?" 

Nikki looked at him, "Yes, he tried to kiss me, I let him, then he tried to go further, I stopped him." 

Kit stared at her as if she had two heads and his mouth dropped open. He looked at Ben. 

"Oh and then I made him take his pants off and jerk off in front of me while I watched." 

He looked at Nikki, and snapped. "Jesus fuck...." 

"Actually, I came over here to confess my undying love for you, Kit, but then Nikki asked me to jerk off for her and all, so that changes things." Ben was rubbing his face and waiting for Kit to hit him. 

"Fucking.... what the fuck is wrong with you, Ben?? I told you no more, we're not doing this again... and why the hell did you let him in here??" He looked at Nikki. 

"Look here's the truth," Ben started, "I can't stop thinking about it, and I came over to talk to both of you. You weren't here, she was, and I admit I was being stupid. I should've just walked away." 

Kit looked at Nikki and started to say something but she stopped him. "Are you going to tell him what you told me?" 

Ben looked at both of them. "Tell me what?" 

Whatever Nikki was alluding to seemed to defuse the bomb that was Kit's temper, but Ben wasn't sure what they weren't telling him. "Alright look.... you being here when I'm not home... with her... not cool. This shit really pisses me off Ben." Kit glared at him, and then turned away. "But... remember how you told me you couldn't stop thinking about it?" 

Ben hesitated, "yyyeeaahhh..?" 

"Well we haven't either, um... we were both pretty turned on actually.... by it." 

Ben sat there, and stared at Kit like he'd gone mad. "You wanna fuck me don't you?" 

"Can you fucking be serious for five seconds, man! Why do you have to do this, you're such a fucking child sometimes!" 

"Just admit that you want to fuck me and I'll tell Nikki to wait in the living room, and we can just handle this like grown men." 

Kit wanted to punch him, badly, but instead he started laughing, hard uncontrollably belly laughing. "I fucking hate you, Ben." still laughing. "You're such a fucking asshole I swear..." 

Nikki had done her best to stifle the giggles that were bubbling to the surface, but when Kit started laughing so did she. "Damn you, woman... Nikki... what the fuck are you laughing at??!!" She completely lost it. "I suppose you're going to tell me you hate me too?" Kit grabbed her and tossed her on the couch with him on top of her. "Yes, I hate you too." Though the way he kissed her once she was underneath him said otherwise. Ben snorted indignantly and groaned. "Alright well since we all hate each other can we fuck now?" 

Kit punched him hard, in the chest and Ben howled like a girl. "Oooooooowww!!!! Fucker that hurt!"

"You're a fucking dickhole you know that?" 

"Yeah fuck you, you fucking love me." 

"Get off my couch, asshole!" Kit said laughing. 

"Alright guys stop." Nikki said, still laughing and straightening herself up on the couch. She positioned herself between both of them and turned on the tv. 

"Okay... so now what?" Kit asked her. She looked at him and then looked at Ben, and shrugged. "Let's watch some tv, I'm starving so I'm gonna order pizza.. do you guys want something to drink?" 

Kit and Ben looked at each other when she jumped up to grab the phone and headed to the kitchen. "Fuck you I'm not doing this again." Kit said. 

"Alright then don't... you can watch if you want." Ben said laughing. 

"I'm really going to kick your ass, Ben." Kit couldn't help but laugh himself, but he wasn't sure what was on Nikki's mind. He suspected she was setting them both up for... something. She came back into the living room with the phone and a pizza menu. "What do you guys want on your pizza?" 

"Wait just a fucking second.... isn't this how all the porno movies start? With a pizza delivery guy? You're setting up a foursome then?" Ben looked at her curiously. 

"Ben, you're a fucking moron, seriously." She said laughing into the phone. She was pretty sure if the lady on the other end of the line, taking her order, heard their conversation, she'd be laughing too. They finally ordered their food, had a few drinks, and settled in watching a movie. It was a foreign movie with subtitles that none of them had ever seen, but it had a lot of very raunchy and graphic, almost x rated sex scenes in it. Nikki was still sitting in between both of them, and Kit could feel himself becoming aroused, but at the same time uncomfortable. He had sworn they weren't going to do this again, and coming home to.. well... what he'd come home to, hadn't exactly made him very happy, but then he felt her hand on his thigh, and when he glanced across her at Ben, he was watching the movie intently, probably trying his damndest to ignore both of them completely. 

The scene changed and there was a woman standing in a dark room by herself, undressing. A man came in, and they began kissing, and soon there was another man, coming up behind her. The scene made all three of them visibly uncomfortable, especially when the woman on the screen started moaning. Nikki reached to the coffee table, grabbed her drink and dove right into it. She'd made some extra strong margaritas. She took a few gulps and soon she could feel the effects of the drink, and the movie. Her hand moved up Kit's thigh, and then she looked at him. He looked back, half smiled, and then realized what the look in her eyes was. "What.." he felt her hand rising closer to his crotch, "what are you doing?" He asked her with a nervous laugh. Ben shifted nervously on the couch, suddenly aware of all the movement next to him. Grabbing his drink and downing it felt like a wonderful idea at this moment, especially since he could feel a bulge growing in his pants and wasn't sure how to react to that, or what he saw when his eyes shifted over to where Kit and Nikki were on the couch. 

She was undoing his pants, and before he could protest, she was kissing him. Not that he'd put up much of a fight. Ben realized he wasn't the only one with a growing bulge, but he was the only one not getting anything done about it. He was half tempted to pull his pants open and just.... 

He heard Kit moan and Nikki's hand was moving up and down slowly while she kissed him. Yeah... yeah maybe he should just watch them and.... 

Nikki's hands and mouth went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds, and before he could register what he was witnessing, her mouth was on Kit's cock. Kit wasn't looking at him, he was pretty sure Kit didn't even know he was in the room at the moment or that he even existed. But god... fuck... watching her do that, was making Ben throb. 

Should he make a move? Or just sit there and keep his mouth shut? His cock was straining against his zipper and he knew he would have to do something about that soon. He averted his eyes, turned back to the television and the scene he saw now almost mirrored the one they'd experienced over a week ago. Shit.... Ben thought, I can't take this... He closed his eyes and gulped. Okay, he thought, okay maybe if I just get up and excuse myself.. they won't even notice I'm-

Nikki's hand was on his thigh and his eyes flew open. He saw her crawling towards him on the couch, and then her hands were undoing his belt. He made a surprised sound and gasped. "Let me help you with that." She looked him right in the eyes as she undid his jeans. Ben gaped at her, speechless. He was too scared to look to see what Kit was doing, but as she pulled his pants off him, he heard hear let out a squeal of delight and saw her shorts go flying. He felt her breasts underneath the top she was wearing, rubbing up against his thigh, then he felt her tongue on his balls, then his cock, and he shouted in surprise. Her mouth was like heaven, but she pulled away from him to pull off his shirt, then she pulled off hers. 

He could see her moving away, towards the middle of the couch, almost as if she was in slow motion, and he couldn't help but stare at her naked body and feel his cock twitch. He lunged for her and planted his mouth on her breast. Kit did the same, with the other. 

Between the two of them, sucking on her breasts, she was in heated bliss. Her hands found a tangle of dark curls on one head to the right of her, and grabbed a fist full of Ben's locks in the other. She could feel herself getting drenched from the pleasure both of their mouths were giving her. Almost as if by instinct, both of them reached between her legs at the same time, almost touching each other. Ben slid two fingers inside her, while Kit was rubbing her clit. Nikki cried out, throwing her head back, the intense sensation of Ben's fingers pumping in and out of her, and Kit's hand, was almost too much. Ben could hear her breathing speeding up and feel the rise and fall of her chest and started pumping his fingers faster. Her moans were driving him insane, and then her pussy tightened around his fingers, and she shrieked, her orgasm drenching his hand. He fisted his cock and found he was making a mess of his own and dripping precum, that and he was pretty sure he was about to completely lose his shit. 

Nikki straddled Kit reverse cowgirl and started grinding on his cock. Ben could hear both of them moaning but he was too blind with lust to give a shit about any of it. He watched for a moment, rubbing his cock and balls and suddenly very urgently wanting to cum and shoot his load everywhere. Nikki shrieked and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss while she was being bounced on Kit's cock. She didn't seem to care much either. Ben's hands roamed over her breasts and she reached down and started stroking his cock for him. He moaned and gasped in mid kiss, wanting to beg her not to stop. And then he pulled away, working his way back to her breasts with his tongue, he looked down and saw how fucking wet she was. He didn't even know what possessed him to look, but he could see Kit's cock moving in an out of her and it set something off in him. 

Nikki didn't know what Ben was doing, but his tongue darted in and out of her navel, and then lower. And as she rode Kit's cock, Ben's tongue found her clit, and she screamed. "Fuck!!!! Ben... Ben!!!!" Nikki arched her back and made a sound that wasn't human. Kit pulled her down and held her there as his dick jack hammered into her. Ben's tongue was flicking against her clit, and as the orgasm hit her in waves her body thrashed so wildly she thought she was having a seizure. Everything turned into a white haze, and she barely remembered Kit cumming inside her, or what happened next. 

She was lifting herself off of Kit, and Ben was behind her. And then he was inside her, and Nikki was licking and sucking her own juices, and Kit's off of his cock while Ben fucked her. "Mmm.... oh god Nikki..." Kit murmured as she licked his cock clean and just kept going. He had his fingers tangled in her hair and could feel her head bobbing up and down. 

Meanwhile Ben's composure was dissolving with each thrust inside her wet pussy. He could still taste her in his mouth, and his cock was already throbbing from watching, and feeling her. Even if he was making a lot of noise, no one seemed to give a shit, and when Kit groaned and exploded in Nikki's mouth, he let go completely, releasing himself with a shout of his own. 

Ben pulled out of her and fell backward on the couch, and laid there, paralyzed. He wasn't sure how long they all sat there, but he knew Nikki had gotten up and could hear the water running in the bathroom. Kit soon followed, leaving him in the living by himself to recover from what was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life. When he was finally able to pull himself together, he found his clothes and got dressed. He decided for all the trouble he'd gotten himself into, it'd probably be best to give them some time alone. Ben grabbed his jacket, and as he made his way to the door he heard the all too familiar sounds coming from the shower, which caused a stirring in his pants. I'd better get the fuck out of here, he thought, smirking. Before I end up doing something I regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to add really. Alternate universe type deal. There might be a part three, but keep in mind these were written a little over a year ago, so I kind of have to be in the mood to write it. Besides, threesomes are much more complicated to write - at least for me. We'll see what happens.


End file.
